


Hitchhiker

by portiaburk40



Series: Dark [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based lightly off the movie the hitcher, Blood, Both kylo and rey are obsessive, Dark Kylo, Dark Rey, Dark Reylo, Dark fic, Eventual Sex, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is obsessed with rey, Psychopaths In Love, Rey has a secret, Road Trip, Warning major characters gets murdered if you are a fan do not read, college student rey, no redemption for either one, rey has a dark past, rey is not nice, serial killer kylo, there is no redemption in this fic, warning it is dark, wicked rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: College serority girl rey lander takes a road trip with her friends to New Mexico where she was raised she can’t wait to introduce her football player boyfriend Sam to her parents things go wrong when they are stalked and tormented by a killer the mysterious stranger calling himself Ben who holds a mysterious past with rey and who she also seems drawn to as well. He seems to know her and he seems familiar plus rey lander has dark secrets that she wants no one to know.UPDATING THIS FIC MAKING SOME CHANGES PLUS EDITING AND CORRECTING IT AS WELL ALSO THIS IS A DARK FIC SO IF ITS NOT YOUR THING DONT READ IT





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College serority girl rey lander takes a road trip with her friends to New Mexico where she was raised she can’t wait to introduce her football player boyfriend Sam to her parents things go wrong when they are stalked and tormented by a killer the mysterious stranger calling himself Ben who holds a mysterious past with rey and who she also seems drawn to as well. He seems to know her and he seems familiar plus rey lander has dark secrets that she wants no one to know.  
> UPDATING THIS FIC MAKING SOME CHANGES PLUS EDITING AND CORRECTING IT AS WELL ALSO THIS IS A DARK FIC SO IF ITS NOT YOUR THING DONT READ IT

                                                     Hitchhiker

 

I could not wait! I was adopted at six years old by the landers and raised in New Mexico. It was the greatest time. After being passed around in the system they told me my drugged out parents abandoned me outside Houston in a dumpster when I was two years old. They were later found dead of an overdose both deserving to die for never loving me I thought.

I could not wait to introduce my boyfriend Sam. Sam was perfect I meant him when I got in college with my friend rose after we graduated high school together. I also managed to get in the same serority my mother was in Rachel lander. Rose as well each of us with different roommates though but both our roommates were cool.

Sam played football and was blonde and handsome. I still couldn’t wait to introduce him, To my parents. They would love him. Especially my dad Max, who was a college player himself. Also rose was returning with her latest boyfriend sams roommate John. And finn and his boyfriend poe was coming as well.

I ran out with my bags to Sam waiting by the van with rose yelling “reyyyy! Hurry the hell up girl!” Her boyfriend John over her grinning dragging her in and kissing her senseless. I just grinned at them running towards the van. John taking my bags and throwing them in the back of the van. “Okay let’s go Pick up poe and finn guys and get on the road!” He said.

We head out to the dorms on the other side of the campus. Where poe and finn were waiting with the bags. “It’s about damned time!” Finn yelled laughing. Poe just grinned slapped his boyfriend on the ass. Finn just laughed some more and they got in. Heading out for New Mexico for spring break.

I worked hard to get where I am. I was never much in highschool. Rose was my only friend. But only in school she never hung out with me outside of school or spent the night with me which was fine with me.

I’ve had a few crushes on guys crazy crushes. The guys never returned them on the count of calling me ugly which I didn’t take kindly to so when I was eleven I took a crowbar and bashed Bobby Thomas’s skull in.  I usually had help by a friend my secret friend  to bury them. Literally!

When my feelings were not returned. He worked In unkars scrap yard. Although it seemed he shouldn’t even work there he always dressed way better then they did. The last crush I had I was fifteen it was on a quarterback Tom dolmen was his name. To bad because he was handsome. I remember what he said when I told him I loved him. 

He laughed “You really think I want you!” 

“Your skinny with hardly any breast and no ass hahaha!” I hit him in the back of the head with a crowbar.  I picked up. Several times I bludgeoned him to death he was bleeding out. I worked part time at unkars , tom would come by for parts he was building on a old Ford Mustang at the time and I just wanted him to love me back but he turned out to be a loser ,  who deserved to die. And my friend helped me with him made it look like he died in a car accident. He helped me often make the others look like accidents as well. Made sure they were never related to me. 

Of course I never let my crushes on any of those boys be known. Kylo was my friends name. He helped me from when I was thirteen up til fifteen. After that boys began to flock to me. I bloomed, I never saw kylo again as well.

 I often wondered if he was imaginary.

Likely I thought now.

Kylo helped keep my secret. 

I after all did kill the guys who dared reject me! But now I have nothing to worry about. I smiled brightly at Sam as he drove. He smiled back he blue eyes light up as he drove. We stopped at the nearest gas station. Rose hopped out with John , poe, and finn each going to get snacks and drinks, While Sam pumped gas. I walked in the store to help get the snacks and pay. 

I walked by a guy he was on the phone. He was attractive in a unconventional way. He looked older by ten years. I thought with beauty marks on his face his nose big but it goes with his features which were quite handsome actually. He was tall, built like a linebacker would be all muscle shit why was I ogling another guy when I had a boyfriend, I looked away heat in my cheeks. He was talking on the phone “yes honey” he said. “I will be home soon.” He looked familiar I thought. I could not place him. It was probably nothing the guy just had one of those faces whatever. 

He looked at me  dark eyes soft he smiled at me. I smiled back a minute nodded and walked towards Sam smiling. Sam raised his head “who’s that?” He asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders and said “I don’t know the guy was on the phone with someone a wife are something.” Sam smiled “oh okay.” He took me in his arms and started kissing me. I started to let Sam continue but I felt that guys eyes on us it started to feel weird. “Sam” I said then I look over while sams mouth was on my neck and the mans dark eyes were on us. 

They looked intense his eyes made me feel weird they were burning through me “Sam not out here please.” I said. He rolled his eyes and laughed “fine” he said. 

I looked out again after smiling back a little and fake laughing. The guys dark eyes making me feel hot all over and uneasy. I look back again.  And the man was gone.  I could not shake the familiar feeling about that guy. Everyone met up finn already digging into the Cheetos. 

Sam got a call from Mary his best friend she lived in a town nearby. She decided to tag along. I was perfectly alright with it. I adored Mary. We picked her up at her house. She hugged me and then Sam. Later it began to rain. The others were already asleep John drove a few hours then it was sams turn. The rain was coming down hard. “Oh great” I said. Rolling my eyes. Sam squinted his eyes he was having a hard time seeing. “Ugh yeah I know honey” he said. Taking a rag and wiping the window. 

That night on the way down the road. We saw the man again the one I saw with the cell. He was flagging us down. Sam stopped. The guys vehicle was nearby. “Hey man need a jump.” He asked. The guy said. “Umm no it’s completely broke down I ....need a ride to the nearest gas station my cell is out of range here!”  The rain still had not slowed down. 

“Sam” I said not liking the way he was looking at me. The others were still asleep. “Please let’s just call a tow are something.” He raised his dark brows looking me up and down “it seems your girl does not trust me. I assure you miss I would never hurt you, Never.” He said softly. Looking pointly at me.

Like he knew me. It made me feel uncomfortable.

That frightened me even more. But Sam just said “okay get in sir I can get you to the next gas station.” 

The man had a wedding band on his left finger. I was in  the back seat Rose, Mary, Poe, and finn in the very back still asleep. Much to my irritation they did not wake up for anything did they. Of course poe bought booze and weed that was a part of it.  Was this guy really married I thought. Okay so maybe he wasn’t a creep.

Sam drove on. 

NOTES

MY DARK FICS WILL HAVE BOTH REY AND KYLO AS DARK BOTH ARE KILLERS OH AND GOES TO SHOW THAT NOT ALL WHO HAVE RELATIVELY GOOD CHILDHOODS END UP NOT LITTLE PSYCHOPATHS 

 

 


	2. Two

**I was thirteen when I developed an intense crush on my teacher Mr Thatcher he was twenty five and married I didn’t care his wife was a bitch a blonde pretty bitch that I envied would like to see choke! I wrote him a love note. He asked to talk to me privately. I was overjoyed.**

**“Rey I...I cannot return your feelings sweetie, You are a smart pretty girl but you need help.”**

**”I am flattered that you think so highly of me, But I am a grown up and your a child!”  He gave me a card to a child therapist and called my parents. I did as I was told and went to see this woman even though nothing was wrong with me.**

**I grew offended I never felt like a child. So I tried to show him by setting in his lap and kissing him. He pushed me off on the ground. “My god rey you need help.”**

**He was going to call my parents and recommend them to send me to a special school. I could not have that it would separate me from my friend kylo who kept my secrets and he was my only real friend , well Rose was at school but kylo was my best friend so no!**

**That made me angry. So I found out where he parked and cut his breakline. Unkar taught me enough about cars. To Know about them. But thachter was still alive when me and kylo found him so kylo bashed his head several times against the steering  wheel it killed him.**

**“Rey, you have to get far away from here sweet girl he told me.”**

I woke up at the memory. I was listening to Breaking Benjamin. The song just finished I’m not sure why I had that memory of my teachers death. Well technically not mine but kylos killing,  Are was it. I was never sure he was even real. The first few was me. But those boys were mean they rejected me. No one rejects me! 

I overhear Sam and the stranger. I feel those attractive dark eyes on me looking at me penetrating making my breath hitch, I looked away feeling uncomfortable. “Your girl sure is pretty Sam.” He said. Conversationally friendly like. Sam looked back admiring proud at me.

I blush and look away. Uncomfortable and uneasy with the stranger he looks at me as if he’s seen me without my clothes.

“Yeah” He said. Then the stranger said crudely “yeah I bet you she has a sweet little pussy you like to pound every night as well, Don’t ya!”

Sam got angry at that. And uncomfortable.

I looked at him my eyes wide I was scared as hell rose woke to that so did the others I heard Mary whisper “what the hell.”  John spoke up “what the hell man!” 

Sam just said. “Yeah I bet your wife does too!”

The stranger just sets back casual like , looks at the ring on his third finger poe and finn are awake so is rose and John. Each has there eyes wide with fear.  All huddled behind me. I was starting to get angry and frightened. Casually he says “this ring is just on my finger to gain trust,I’m not married.”  Then he pulled out a very sharp knife and put it at sams jugular digging in sams eyes widen with fear! The stranger smiles an evil glint in his eyes as he looks at me. “Where should I cut! Hmmmmm!” 

I screamed so did rose and Mary. Then Poe and finn undid there seatbelts and rushed up. I did as well. My adrenaline rushed in and I was frightened and angry. I grabbed the knife we struggled “wow rey” He  whispered excitedly. “Haven’t seen you like this in a while.” My eyes widened what! The others not hearing him say my name.  I thought how did this asshole know my fucking name. With that I kicked him out the moving van. I saw him laying on that road before we shut the door and left as fast as we could. 

I patched  Sam up, He had a little cut.

John drove  “That goes to show never ever pick up a hitchhiker!” Poe told him his eyes narrowing at Sam. “Had I been awake I’d have told you not to Sam!” John said.  “God that man was scary.” Rose said shuttering. As they pulled in the nearest motel. “Yeah but he sure was hot.” Mary said giggling. Rose looked at her like she was crazy. I rolled my eyes. Mary tended to like anything that had a penis that was human. 

Sam paid for rooms one for Mary. One for poe and finn. Who were making goo goo eyes at eachother. One for rose and John. Rose already was hugging John and jumping on his back. As they walked towards there room. I was still shaking up bad. But it was weird I should have been frightened my boyfriend almost had his jugular sliced into but what scared me more was that stranger seemed to know me!

I And Sam had room 103 as soon as we got in the room Sam started kissing me. “Sam, sam ,please Sam Stop I...I’m still shaking up I said and I need a shower.” He drew away angry “fine rey!” he said “fine!” With that he walked out. “Oh come on Sam” I said “don’t be like that.” He turned to me and laughed bitterly. “You know rey you’re such a fucking tease!”  My mouth dropped open. 

“Excuse me!”

I said, Starting to get pissed. 

“Do you know how long it got for me to actually get you to even have sex with me rey!”  

What the hell! I thought where had all of this come from? “I had to act nice and sweet even act the guy you would want just to get to anywhere near you!”

Oh my god I thought this guy Sam the guy I was with for the past six months was just a figment of my imagination this asshole only wanted sex he was just a spoiled frat boy. I saw it now. As he shot out the door. 

Come to think of it the sex wasn’t even that good I thought. Shit I thought did we just break up! And all because of what I would not let him Fuck me in a cheap fucking motel room. Ugh I thought went to the bathroom and placed my body wash and shampoo on the tub it also had a shower. Got in the shower. Washed my hair good and my body. Came out and put on a bath robe.  Sam was still not around. After two hours.  I signed irritated and got dressed. In a pair of sleeping shorts and sleeveless shirt. 

 After another hour of waiting for Sam.  I decided to look outside for him. I saw Mary at my door “hey” She chirped pushing Sam forward. “Sam told me about your fight.”

“So I delivered him to you rey.” She turned to him. “Your being unreasonable Sam rey was really scared that man was crazy, he could have killed you! Now get your cute butt in there stop being a  jackass.” I smiled I knew there was a reason why I loved Mary. 

I thought I saw a bruise on her neck it looked like a hickie.  No that couldn’t be. She smiled winked at me and sauntered away. Sam smiled cutely “I...I’m sorry rey.” 

I signed I understood we last had sex a month ago neither one of us had time with college courses And stuff. I kissed him and lead him back in where we held eachother and fell asleep. I woke up to loud moans from room 104 Rose and John were in 106 and poe and finn were upstairs in 205 so it wasn’t them. It was not Mary either she was in 101. Although Mary wasn’t above hooking up with a stranger, she thought was hot. “Ugh” I said. Sam laughed “oh my god.” 

Rose and John came out John was laughing. Rose was giggling. We joined them outside hearing the 104 couple. The woman screaming “yes yes yes Daddy! Fuck me daddy yessss!”  Now all of us were laughing.  

It was two in the damned morning by the time that couple finished. We barely got sleep. John and Sam saying “yes daddy Fuck me!” Mockingly And laughing. Making Poe and finn nearly fall out the nearest diner booth laughing. After they were told. “Where is Mary?” I asked. “I have no clue” Rose said. Not caring she didn’t like Mary.

“She was supposed to meet us here.” I said. “Yeah” Sam agreed. We went back to the motel to her room. I knocked on the door “Mary!” I said waited a while then I knocked again. “Mary!” I said. The door unlocked I smiled. Sam smiled and went to join the rest at the van. As they were getting ready to go.

 

 

 

I walked in “Mary” I called out “we are...”.  Right then my eyes went wide.  She was bloody and tied to the bed. Her eyes wide in tears she was mumbling behind a gag in her mouth.

”oh my god I said m....Mary” I cried frightened. Tears were Rolling down her cheeks. She was bleeding everywhere. I immediately ran towards her and started untying her. Then I was jerked back a large hand on my mouth. “Ssssh rey” He said his nose in my hair.

He had a knife at my throat. His nose buried in my hair “ohhhh sweet girl how I’ve missed you.” He moaned breathing in my hair. I stomped on his foot, he immediately let me go. That hitcher calling himself ben solo that’s what he said his name was to Sam in the van I now remembered that.

 

 

I also remembered that Mary had a knife in her purse!

 

 

I ran got to it and flipped it open “ohhh rey now we are gettin somewhere!” He said. His voice dark eyes glinting. He smiled. 

I didn’t look at him and went to Mary cut her loose and got her off the bed put her behind me. “How do you know me ben?” I asked eyes narrowed my chin out. 

He pretended to pout. “ It hurts me that you sweet girl don’t remember me.”

Then he lunges at me. Mary runs out limping screaming. We struggle.  I slash his arm. He gets on top of me. His lips slams on mine roughly. I screech and bite his lip. I bring blood, he pulls away and smiles  and brings his mouth back to mine. I try to scream but his tongue enters I try to bite his tongue and struggle but he doesn’t let me his lips are persistent I give in and get thrown back in time to a memory

**kylo!**

**The time I killed tom at fifteen after kylo helped me. It was the last time I saw him. Kylo was twenty four I....I remembered what he looked like dark eyes unconventional handsome looks tall and he left but I kissed him. Before he left. He pulled me close his tongue entering my mouth “oh sweet girl.” He said huskily and I groaned into his mouth.**

My god ben the stranger was kylo. That’s how he knew my name that’s why he was familiar. Kylo was real! I thought. And I...I was giving into him he was a psycho! No no no! I was normal a normal girl nothing like I...I used to be! No! I felt an unwanted arousel as we kept kissing my lips responding to his, then I come to my senses, he was crazy not me no! I sliced his side he yelled and I got out from under him and ran out with kylo laughing saying “run, Rey run away but you can’t run from who you really are and I’ll find you sweetheart!”

I come back breathing hard crying , Mary was being sent to a hospital, I was too.

I kept thinking of kylo what he said. He knew my secret.  I have worked hard to keep that part of me hidden. Kylo was not going to ruin my new life.

I’ve known kylo since I was eleven, I can’t even believe that he even existed. I wonder if he even followed my progress in college is he even aware that I have changed. I don’t kill. I’m not like him! I can’t tell anyone I even know him especially not Sam. As far as I’m concerned kylo is a stranger. 

The police are called. Sam is beside both Mary and me. I turn out fine Mary turns out alive. They patched her cuts and bruises up. She’s crying as Sam comforts her his arms around her.

The next day we both are out the hospital and we are all on the road. All of us not able to wait to get the fuck out of dodge. “Fuck it’s twice we ran into that psycho!” Finn said. “I wish we could warn someone” John said holding rose close. “Yeah” rose agreed. “ Before someone else gives him a ride and gets hurt or killed!” 

As we go we are watching people go by waving I was smiling wide. We saw a family in a car it was sweet. I smile reminded of the family trips with my  parents. Then we see another car it looks wrecked Sam stops. I get out. I walk towards it then...... I scream!

 

NOTES DEAD BODIES FALL AND REY HERSELF CANNOT ALWAYS RUN FROM HER PAST NOW THAT SHE KNOWS WHO HE IS

 


	3. Three

I scream!

Sam runs over so does poe he immediately vomits and finn does as well.

In the car was two dead bodies it was easy to see this was no accident this young couple was murdered. There faces cut off beyond repair it was horrific. Blood everywhere! The car was similar to the one parked in front of room 104 it was that couple the one that kept us up. I knew it was kylo it had to be him,  I looked around he was nearby I could feel it. Rose and Mary were held back by John.

There was a note. Saying to the girl with hazel eyes. Sam looked at me “that’s you rey.” I picked it up off of the corpse. And read it.

I walked away Sam tried to look over my shoulder. “Sam it says only I should read this you call the police.” He shook his head. “Alright” he got on the phone. 

_Dear sweet girl_

_well see my handy work. You know as well, we are alike and that we belong together. I’ve been following you my love. I know you. You may think you can lead a normal life with your pretty college boyfriend but he does not love you in fact he’s not even faithful not like me. I’ve always been faithful. I love you only you rey. I have since I helped you kill those bastards that didn’t appreciate your love rey._

_you are mine not college boys who thinks they can have you_

I folded the letter and put it in my purse. Rose and my friends asked what it said. I smiled and told them “oh it was a bunch of crazy gibberish I tore it up and threw it away.” I lied. I would hide this note and give it to the right people once I got home.

 The police found the bodies and the sheriff processed them. After a while at the station. “You guys are under police protection we are armed this ben guy are whatever his name is will be brought down.” The younger one told us that. Mary of course got her flirt on I just smiled and rolled my eyes. 

The younger officer flirted back. With Mary giggling and rubbing his arm. “I already feel safe” Rose said in relief. John beside her with his arm around her. I was weary though kylo had been killing for years that I knew. According to the sheriff kylo hitched and just took people out. The only ones that he never touched was kids. And I think he might have followed my progress in college as well. He seemed capable of anything. 

“We have to get back on the road!” I said to Sam.

“Don’t worry rey Sam said taking me by the shoulders. “There is enough fire power here for an army rey if Ben shows up after us they will catch him.” He says pulling me in his arms. I have a bad feeling I somehow know kylo is near. Later Sam tells me he’s going to check on Mary.

I say okay.

I wait it’s been hours since he went to check on her. So I go to see myself I get worried I remember the last time kylo tried to...

Mary looked frustrated “when Sam!” 

“When the hell are you going to tell rey!” I freeze as I overhear. Tell me what I wonder. “Rey is really sweet Mary and it’s hard. We have been together six months plus she has had sex with me.” Mary walks up to him and kisses him. I look on in shock. She pulls away. “Sam I love you but baby you need to make up your mind it’s either me are her!”  With that she walks away. 

I feel that old darkness come on that rage another bastard that never loved me. He does not deserve to live. No rey I thought shaking my head no! You don’t do that Sam is not a bad guy he knew Mary longer and before I started a relationship with him we were friends but I did have to confront him about his cheating. That still was wrong. “Yes Sam” I said coldly “you do need to make up your mind about which of us you want!” He turned his eyes wide. 

“Rey l”  I just rolled my eyes and sighed. “Sam I don’t want excuses.” 

“So how long have you two been fucking behind my back Sam?” I ask. 

“Rey listen to me it...it just happened y...you just seem to distant rey you always seem that way.” I shook my head and said “oh okay so I get it ,I didn’t make myself available enough for you to screw every chance you got so you decided to take your dick elsewhere well at least it’s someone I know thanks for clarifying Sam.” He looks sad “rey please rey.”

I put up my hands “don’t sam we are over got it over! Goodbye!” 

I walk away. Not believing I actually let him touch me it was much like my senior boyfriend brad I thought I foolishly gave my virginity to him prom night and was dumped after my god when was I ever going to learn not to pick assholes for boyfriends!

 Unknownest to me that’s when Sam gets his throat slit. I go to find Mary to give her the okay she can have the bastard he wasn’t that good in bed anyway. I scream when I find her. Her throat is slit. Her eyes open I scream and run back to where I left Sam to find him dead. 

Tears start coming I knew kylo was near. Oh god I look around frantically. I look for rose and John also finn and poe. We have to leave. God we should have left when I fucking asked to leave!  We have to get the hell out of here! I find rose who’s frantic “r....rey the cops they are dead!” She is crying. “They are all dead!” She screams frantic. I calm her taking her hand.

 

John is around bringing the van. Poe and finn show up. “Where is Mary and Sam?” Rose ask. I swallow and shake my head. She starts sobbing. We run and I find every cop gunned down blood everywhere. A note on the wall written in  blood _sweet girl come out come out wherever you are!_ My eyes widen in terror, rose sobs , I take rose’s hand and we run. Until we see the van drive up. I knew Sam should have taking my advice and we should have fucking left the dumbass ugh I thought. 

We all gather in the van and got out of there. While the van started to speed out  Kylo suddenly  snatches me out of the passenger seat. “Hello rey.” He says an evil gleam in his dark eyes. I scream struggling He kisses me,  Brutally! I continue to struggle fighting him trying to get away. Kylo holds onto me tight as he calmly drags me towards another vehicle.  I look on as John just drives away “John!” I scream “I’m sorry rey he yells it was either you are us!” 

“He said if we didn’t give you to him then he would kill us like Sam and Mary!” My eyes widen rose, Poe and finn look on. Poe and finn breathing hard there eyes full of fear. Rose saying “I’m sorry rey but well I ...we just want to live.”  

I overheard John say they were headed back to college. They all agreed. I was enraged I screamed “I swear I will kill all of you!” I screeched “each and every one of you!” I heard them laughing as they left. I struggled in kylos arms. Screaming and crying. I could not believe it first Sam now who I thought were my friends. Kylo kept his arms around me. 

As I still struggled finally I succumbed kylo was always a source of comfort when I was younger I cried in his arms. “I told you rey, you belong to me.” I turn to him and I kiss him brutally biting his lip he moans I moan I like it. Our tongues duel as I feel desire pull in my belly I know I shouldn’t like it kylo is a psychopath a monster but I melt against him I pull away “Kylo I want to visit my parents for spring break as planned then I want revenge!” Kylo smirked “anything for you sweet girl.”

 

 

NOTES BOTH A LITTLE CRAZY

 

 


	4. Four

I pick pocket some gas money from a guys wallet.

Since John and Sam had all the money for the trip. After we eat in a diner. While kylo steals another car. “Spoiled rich frat boys” kylo teased. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Mainly because he was right. 

We make sure we go to a small town no one recognizes really anyone. I steal enough cash to check us into a motel room for the night. “So rey why didn’t you recognize me that first time at the gas station?” I came in shrugged my shoulders. “Have not seen you since I was fifteen kylo. I got on with my life got a boyfriend was busy in college trying to keep my past a secret”  I said pointly looking down not at him.

He smirked walked slowly up to me. “Aaaah rey I never forgot you my little killer!” That irritated me I pointed at him as he kept walking towards me “Your a creep you know” I said. “What kind of a...a guy creeps on a teenage girl and just encourages her to kill!” I accuse as he saunters closer. I back away I can feel the heat of him, his eyes darken penetrating burning “Rey” he said huskily “I never told you to kill those guys you crushed on that was all you sweet girl.”

I back into the bed looking up at him unable to look away. “I did not force you to put those pretty little lips on mine either when you were fifteen  sweetheart.” he said softly bent over me then his lips descended on mine. I pushed at him “no” I said. “Yes” He said back. And kissed me deeply.  Crawling on top of me kissing me ferociously his tongue entering my mouth.

I know I shouldn’t he’s a...psycho he..murders people....but i loved it his kisses. Even when I tried to deny it even to myself. 

My body responded not even Sam made me feel like this. Kylo lips kissed down my throat nipping and biting at my neck he pulled my shirt off quickly kissing and sucking between my breast “Your mine my little killer!” I moaned leaning into him. He took my nipple in his mouth his teeth grazing it. Then he unbuttoned my jeans pulled them down and I helped take them the rest the way off. I wanted kylo. God I wanted him this was insane! I thought. He stopped only a minute to take off his clothes. Then he was on me again. 

Kissing, biting nipping everywhere on my body. I moaned kissing him back giving in wanting more. His mouth was between my legs licking, sucking, my clit eating it I nearly screamed in pleasure climaxing. Then he pleasured me with his fingers. His fingers going in and out of my willing wetness as he brought me to another climax. I was boneless. No one made me feel like this not even my senior boyfriend or Sam. Finally kylo came over me and into me thrusting over and over until I screamed in utter pleasure. He came inside me spent. 

His head on my breast. Breathing hard both of us breathing hard. I closed my eyes. I tried to feel ashamed but couldn’t I should,  I let a fucking psychopath fuck me and I enjoyed it. Kylo rolled off me. And went to sleep. I got up and took a shower. I came out got in bed and curled up next to kylo.

I remembered when I was fourteen I would sneak next door that’s where kylo stayed with his uncle Luke and sneak in bed with him. Kylo would smile and put an arm around me. Not anything else just letting me sleep next to him.  This time he held me close in his arms. Kissing my neck and shoulders. As we went to sleep. Then he woke me up again later on top of me kissing my lips and my neck I answered his kisses with my own and rolled on top of him as I came down on his hardened cock again riding him moaning his name as I peeked on him screaming his name as he cums inside me. Both of us coming to completion sated and exhausted. I clasped rolled off and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning we woke and got dressed we had to leave quick. The police were already out after kylo for the police station murders. I turned to him and asked him “why did you kill  Mary and Sam kylo?” He looked at me. “Because they didn’t deserve to live they hurt you plus you are mine rey” he said as if it was the whether. I rolled my eyes “Sam was an ass and a cheater kylo but neither him nor Mary deserved to die!” Kylo came up kissed me “says you sweetheart understand this I will kill anyone that hurts you” I just look at him shake my head try not to smile because it would make me certifiable if I did. He was crazy.

I decided to only travel with kylo to my parents then after never see him again. 

We finally got to my parents house after a few days. My mom Rachel  was happy to see me. Kylo only dropped me off in town a cab brought me to my parents house. They brought me to my old room. Later I went to my old high school and met brad my old prom date and senior boyfriend. 

We were getting along great Until he got me alone and tried force kissing me. “Brad get the fuck off now!” I said. “Ohhh come on baby it will be just like old times.” He said kissing my neck his hands on my breast groping me. “Brad no!” I pushed him off. He was married with a kid Ugh I thought “I said no!” He grabbed me jerked me to him and kissed me all teeth and roughness I bit his lip. “Get the fuck off!” I kneed him in the balls and got the hell out of there. 

Then I saw him kylo his eyes black with rage. I had figured kylo wasn’t far away from me he never was.  He walked over to me grabbed me looked me over “kylo” I said. “No!” I said softly grabbing his face. “Kylo look at me no!” I looked in his eyes and then gently kissed him, I kept kissing him all over his face. I felt him calm down. Then I grabbed his knife. It was not up to him to kill brad he was already wanted for a number of killings, brad was a known womanizer so I went back stabbed him in the neck planted the knife on his former lover and I left with kylo.

After I saw the police arrest the ex On tv.  As I said goodbye to my parents. “It’s sad about that brad Stimson” her mother said. “Yeah they said his ex lover did it in a drunken rage”  my father said shaking his head. Saying “the boy never could stay faithful to his wife.”  I just smiled and agreed as I took a taxi to the airport where my dad bought me a plane ticket back to college.

 

Before I left I saw kylo, I looked away before getting in the taxi. I will likely never see him again. I should be relieved he stalked me tormented me killed Sam and Mary but I also knew kylo for years and he’s kept my secrets in his own twisted way protected me it made me a bit sad. Not to mention what a lover he turned out to be. Then there was my so called friends plus Sam who really wasn’t who I thought he was Mary also in a way it was there own faults they were killed damn it I told Sam we needed to leave not fucking stay.  I put my head in my hands I did not know what to think. I thought about kylo. Then my life back at college. Then it dawned on me did I actually love kylo there is no fucking way I loved kylo no way! 

But kylo had always been there. I could not help but remember his hands and lips on me. He was the only one that was like me as well. I did love him. I realized. I always had. I cried on the plane in love with a killer shit! 

NOTES THIS FIC MIGHT BE SHORT

 


	5. Five

I got back to school that night I was lucky Rose was not my roommate it was a blonde named Nancy a nice enough girl. She wasn’t back yet from spring break so I was alone. When I entered the room that was ours. I wondered if kylo had followed me before I left my parents I attended parties before brads demise with kylo watching I could feel his dark eyes on me the heat in them god I wanted his lips and hands all over me again then. I ignored guys flirting with me while eyeing him he smirked later he would grab me in a corner and fuck me senseless in my bikini I loved every minute of it screaming my orgasm into his mouth as he kissed me after he would pick me up and tongue my pussy until I covered my mouth to keep my screams in and I climaxed hard on his face.

I dropped my bags on the bed as I walked in the room signing damn it I missed the bastard!

Then  I felt a hand on my mouth ,I knew who it was “did you really think I would not follow you rey.” I closed my eyes. Leaned against him. He turned me around “kylo, I breathed looking into his dark eyes.” He yanked me close and kissed me. I responded kissing him back. 

My head buried in his chest. “I love you sweet girl you know that!” I smiled and kissed him again dragging him in my room. He was all in black.

We were in haste each tearing at our clothes needing to feel our skins against eachother kissing violently. Biting eachothers necks. He sucked and bit my clit until I climaxed in his mouth. I returned the favor by sucking his dick until he cumed hard in my mouth I swallowed drew up and kissed him hard,  Biting his lip! He moaned and smiled as I kissed him our tongues dueling I missed this. Then he yanked me on top of him and slammed into my pussy hard I screamed in pain and pleasure riding him hard his mouth on my breast sucking and nipping at my nipples. 

Sated we both clasped on each other. “I love you kylo.” I said breathing hard. Hugging him. Sam was vanilla compared to him. Kylo smirked “I always knew you were mine rey.” 

Later I lay in his arms. As we planned out revenge on my so called friends first we would start with John. Rose’s boyfriend. 

The past couple of days I got into johns routine. Plus secretly attended sams funeral. Which did sadden me. I chastised my kylo about killing Sam. He actually admitted to making a mistake in killing Sam and Mary. But I knew he was just doing that for me he hated Sam!

John has football practice spends time getting attention of the college cheerleaders. Hmm rose is not aware of that I thought. He meets rose on a date but leaves early. 

Then goes out with a leggy blonde. Hah I thought cheater! Me and kylo follow then we tag team him. I get to him first “well hello there John!” I say coldly hatred and anger boiling in me. He turns and looks at me his eyes wide “oh my god rey you...your alright ohhh thank god.”  He says shakingly looking everywhere but at me I know he expected me to be dead! I smile it not reaching my eyes. “No thanks to you.....you bastard!”  

“Now rey I knew you would get out escape that’s why I left.” I walked towards him he backed away in fear. “Yeah sure you did John you and the rest of my....friends who left me with a fucking known psychopath!” I said coldly. Then I smiled “but I’m lucky I guess I told him mysteriously leaning close stroking his handsome face because I actually knew that psychopath.” Then kylo puts a knife threw johns throat pulls out leaves him to die and we walk away. 

NOTES

CRAZY BOTH OF THEM I KNOW HMM WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE REST 


	6. Six

“Did ya hear rey!” my roommate says “John your friend rose’s boyfriend was killed last night.”

“Coming back from a date they say hahaha always knew he was screwin around on her” she said in her New York accent. I just looked at her “I wonder how Rose is taking it. Since me and her don’t talk much now.” 

I confront rose “how you doing rose.” She hugged me. Crying I roll my eyes but hug back. “Oh rey I’m so sorry it was that assholes fault that we left you with that that killer!” Rey smiled pretending to forgive rose. “It’s okay rose”  I said gently “I escaped him you know me tough” I said holding up my fist. She smiled wide tears in her eyes. I thought rose might be really sorry. Hmm I thought I might not have my kylo kill her. We went to class. And it was like it used to be. 

Until I overheard her over the phone with Paige her older sister. “The man was huge sis I cannot even believe that little bitch survived and escaped now he’s probably coming to kill us because of her please come and get me.” Ohhh that bitch is dead I thought tonight. I put on a fake smile “Rose” I say with fake cheer “how about lunch.” She smiled brightly “sure” she said.

One last something to eat I thought before you die rose.

After lunch we went our separate ways kylo already got her routine. That night We followed her it turned out some guy Alex asked her out. She later kissed him goodnight. And was walking back alone I waved smiling just coming out “hi rose” she looked up. Startled  “Oh hello rey this unexpected”. She said uneasily.

I stopped smiling “yes just like it was unexpected when you left me to die Rose!” Rose stopped smiling. She took a breath “Rey I apologized about that.” I put my finger on my mouth and said “hmm yes you did but then again your such a big mouth I overheard you talking behind my back to your sis Paige calling me what was it huh a little bitch! That survived!” Her eyes widened. 

“You really should keep your mouth shut rose!” I told her. “Just like you ,John ,poe, and  finn should never have left me with a psychopath, but I just have to let you in on this secret Rose since we are best friends in all. I got super lucky!” I said cheerily. An evil smile on my lips. 

”W..what!” Rose said in fear. “Rey your seriously creeping me out!” I stalked towards her my eyes narrowing my smile even more evil. “Stop it rey S..Stop it!” She was backing up. I faked innocence “don’t you want to know rose you have always loved juicy secrets remember.”

She says nothing when I grab her arm jerk her close whisper in her ear “I happen to know the psychopath you left me with you thought he would kill me no honey, he wouldn’t kill me but he would kill for me!” With that I let her go her eyes widen I push her back and kylo slits her throat Rose’s eyes go wide she girgles out “Rey” and falls dead.

I walk up to him he grabs me in his arms kisses me deeply and we leave.

While Rose lays bleeding on the ground dead.

NOTES

WELL SORRY ANY ROSE FANS OUT THERE I DID SAY MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS AND REY AND KYLO ARE CRAY CRAY NEXT UP POE! NOW IF HES GENUINE AND DID NOT MEAN TO LEAVE REY HE DOES NOT DIE LETS HOPE FINN AS WELL


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did not kill poe and finn they were the only ones that wanted John to turn around and come back for rey! But rose was not very nice in this fic sorry Rose Tico fans

_My_ roommate goes home for the the weekend and I get kylo in my room where we spend time just holding each other. I didn’t feel like sex so he just kisses my neck and shoulders and mouth. Sam had a hard time respecting my boundaries kylo doesn’t seem to. As long as I let him kiss me.

We target out Poe Damerons routine. He spends most of his time with his boyfriend Finn Storm. 

Poe And Finn always seemed nice. I had a hard time believing they wouldn’t protest leaving me with well kylo! Who is now my boyfriend I guess I would call him that if you can call a psycho a boyfriend but what can I say I love him! Not exactly healthy nope but I found I didn’t care I felt like when I was younger kylo was always my secret keeper and now we belong to eachother. Two fucked up people I only laugh as I kiss him.

I got an invitation to a frat party. Kylo got pissed “your not going rey! Your mine! I will kill any guy that fucking touches you!” He hissed getting in my face. I grabbed his face stroking it I gently kissed him on the mouth on his nose everywhere I found it hot just how possessive he is of me.  “Poe will be there kylo So will finn and you will tag along remember I love you.” He relaxed closed his eyes. Put his head down on my shoulder. He still didn’t like it I knew. 

I stroked his hair. It was later I got ready for the party. Loud music frat boys everywhere but I was safe I knew my kylo was near. And if anything was done they were dead! I saw him a beer in hand. “Poe!” I yelled amongst the music. His eyes widened then he ran up and hugged me “rey! Oh rey! Thank god your alive!” Please be assured I yelled for John to stop and turn around and get you. I smiled Poe was genuine I hugged him back gave kylo a thumbs up. 

We danced and later Finn came “oh my god peanut thank god!” He hugged me. I told them I escaped went to my parents for spring break and Ben solo the hitcher was gunned down in Mexico after killing a bunch of people. “You were so brave peanut” finn said. 

I told them about an first love back home Kylo Ren. Who came back with me. I also told them about Sam and exactly why Mary tagged along with us. “Shit rey I had know idea Sam would ever cheat on you like that.” I shrugged and said “me neither but me and Sam were over and I meant kylo again.”  And  I promptly introduced them. They vigorously shook his hand which made kylo uneasy and me laugh. Then I grabbed kylo by his shirt and kissed him hard. Poe and finn making a whoop whoop. 

A few weeks later kylo stayed near. Apparently rose was supposedly robbed and murdered and so was John we laughed at that they had no fucking clue. 

 It turned out that there was copy cat killings so the perp took all the credit for kylo! The one that was gunned down he even claimed to be ben solo! I shook my head unbelievable I thought with a laugh.   I said my goodbyes to poe and finn. “Why are you leaving  Rey?” They asked. After I hugged them both goodbye the only real friends I ever had besides kylo. I smile and look at kylo waiting by a black trans am. “Because I discovered I like being on the road guys especially if it’s with my kylo I wink.” They grin understanding. And I go to him. Kylo pulls his sunglasses off snatches me in his arms kisses me.  And we leave. Poe and finn waving. 

“I always knew you had it in you rey.” I grin and kiss kylo. “Let’s get outta here kylo.” With that we take off. Who knows where the crazy journey leads us.  As long as I’m with kylo he’s where I belong. 

End

 

Notes I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CRAZY COUPLE 

 


End file.
